<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by KilgarraghForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108026">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever'>KilgarraghForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AU, More of an extra chapter, Sad, kind of, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile, and turn to the last page in the Harry Potter books, expecting it to be blank. But there is more written here. A lot more. Intrigued, you read on...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of short, but I hope you like it... At least, don't hate it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I have done this for fun, and I do not own any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.<br/>"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.<br/>As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.<br/>"I know he will."<br/>The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.</p><p>You smile sadly, knowing that Harry Potter's story had ended, and turn the page, expecting a blank one, but there is more written there... Intrigued, you start reading.</p><p>Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was dark, here. Harry wasn't sure where he was, or why he felt so strange. He could feel that he was on hard mattresses, and when he sat up he banged his head on the ceiling of the room he was in. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry could make out that he was in a small, dusty room.</p><p>From above his head, a loud banging noise startled Harry. Small flakes of plaster fell from the low ceiling and into his eyes. He blinked. Harry began to brush the plaster off of his clothes when he noticed that he was wearing striped pajamas that were at least five sizes too large. Harry noticed that his hands were too small, and he began to panic when a rapping came from one of the walls.</p><p>"UP!" screeched a voice like a banshee. Harry recognized it from somewhere. He searched his foggy brain desperately.</p><p>"Are you up yet?" demanded Aunt Petunia, in a voice that was far too young.</p><p>Harry Potter began to cry. Hot, fat tears rolled down his face.</p><p>It wasn't real. It had all been a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO SORRY! Please, no flames, they hurt my soul.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>